The present invention relates to a clip that attaches to the tip of a standard golf tee.
The inventor of the present invention enjoys playing golf, yet he is not a professional. He realized that often, when he hit the ball off a standard golf tee, his shots would somewhat deviate from the intended target. The reasons his shots would deviate are twofold: first, because of the resistance caused by his golf club hitting the golf tee; and second, because of his stance not being square with the line of the intended target. In addition, he also realized that when he hit the golf tee upon hitting the ball, the distance the ball traveled was reduced. This caused him to ponder how to improve the standard golf tee so that when a ball was hit off a golf tee the head of the golf club would hit the ball prior to hitting the golf tee and at the same time provide guidance for the correct stance to be inline with the intended target. By having an arrow on the golf clip pointing toward the intended target and hitting the ball prior to hitting the golf tee, resistance caused by the tee would be minimized and direction to the target would be improved, thereby eliminating deviations normally associated with using a standard golf tee and in turn increasing the distance the ball would travel.
The inventor first decided to change the existing design of current golf tees so that the stem of standard golf tees and the cup of the tees would not be linearly aligned. He realized that he had to place the cup a certain distance from the central axis of the stem. By doing this he would increase the probability of hitting the golf ball prior to hitting the stem of the tee. The problem with this design was that when he hit the ball off the tee, the tee was also impacted, thereby breaking or lifting the tee off the ground and causing resistance.
This is when the inventor realized that the ideal modification to a golf tee was not to change the design of the tee, but to add a removable clip to a standard golf tee. The clip would have to be designed to easily come off the tee when a ball is hit.
The inventor further realized that if he could place a pointing arrow on the golf clip that he could use the golf clip as a means for aligning his shot prior to setting up before the tee.
An object of the present invention is to provide a clip that attaches to a standard golf tee that will provide alignment to the target and reduce some of the deviation created when a golf ball is hit off a standard golf ball tee.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a clip that attaches to a standard golf tee that will increase the distance a ball travels by reducing the resistance normally created when a golf ball is hit off a standard golf tee.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clip that attaches to a standard golf tee that will allow a user to align his shot prior to setting up before the tee.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent in view of the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.